This invention relates generally to dispensing devices and packages. More specifically, the present invention relates to metering devices that can controllably dispense fluid media from a source of fluid media.
Various types of fluid material and media are employed for different purposes through commerce and industry. For example, there are various products in the personal care, home care, air care, transportation care, and food industries that require some type of dispensing of a fluid material from a source of such material. When this material is sold in commerce, it must be contained and stored in some type of container. When that product is used, it must be dispensed from its storage container to a location for use.
In the prior art, there are many different types of dispenses for delivering fluid material. For example, a flexible container body with a nozzle tip is commonly provided for such a purpose. An application of such use is for the dispensing of ketchup where the container body is squeezed by the user to urge the fluid material out from the nozzle tip and accurately to a desired location. The amount of fluid delivered is determined by the how much the user squeezed the container body. However, this yields erratic results where more or less fluid material is delivered on each successive squeeze of the container body. Also, the container must be held upright to avoid leakage because no valves are employed.
In another example of a prior art dispensing device, a flexible container holds a volume of fluid material to be delivered. A single one-way check valve is provided as an exit port from the flexible container. When the flexible body is squeezed, the material is urged out under pressure through the valve.
There has also been a desire to not only dispense the fluid material but also to help apply them, such as to a surface. In the prior art, the squeezable container bodies have been equipped with some type of applicator head for this purposes. For example, in the personal care industry, body wash devices commonly include some type of squeezable container body and an abrasive applicator material, such as fabric or foam, applied thereon. Thus, when the fluid material is present outside the container body, the applicator assists in spreading the material on the body of the user by spreading the fluid within the applicator for better and more even distribution thereof. Applicators are particularly useful for even distribution in personal care industry, such as shoe polish, to ensure a quality even and smooth coat.
There have been attempts in the prior art to provide a dispenser that can easily deliver fluid material to an applicator positioned about a container body. These prior art devices employ, for example, spring-loaded buttons that open up an exit port in the main container body to permit flow to an outer applicator material layer. This is in contrast to requiring the user to squeeze the entire body of the container. However, these devices are incapable of delivering a substantially equal dose of fluid at each dispensing operation because they simply open up the container body and permit the fluid to flow to the applicator material by gravity. As a result, the fluid material must exit at a lower side of the container. Therefore, it is not possible to dispense fluid on more than one side of the container or in a direction opposite to that of gravity. To dispense fluid material without concern for gravity, squeezable container bodies must be employed in the prior art which have all of the disadvantages, as described above.
In view of the foregoing, the fluid dispensing and devices of the prior art suffer from various disadvantages that make them difficult and awkward to use with unexpected results. Therefore, there is a need for a fluid dispenser to be easy to operate. There is a further need for a fluid dispenser to be capable of delivering a metered dose of fluid upon each dispensing operation for expected flow for better application of the fluid material. There is also a need for such a dispenser to be gravity independent. There is an additional need for the fluid to be capable of being delivered to exit at any point on the surface of container. There is a further need for a dispenser to include an applicator material for even distribution and even application of the fluid material, as desired.